


Art for Beautiful

by pherryt



Series: Big Bang Art [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chains, Drowning, Film, Nightmare, Water, art for the dcjbb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Blurb for TaymeeLove's story:James Novak was every bit of the description of his name; a follower. He followed his parents orders to be an actor. He followed his managers orders to be a train wreck. He would have followed his publicity stunt of an alpha boyfriend had it not been for the night that he followed a scent that lead him to finally following his own dreams and become open to a world he never knew of.





	Art for Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Note that the character/relationship/actual tags are only related to the art - Somehow i only made art with Jimmy in it, but it IS for the DCJ Big bang (Dean/Cas/JImmy if you're not familiar)
> 
> For this story, i got to work with a great team of people TaymeeLove (our writer who beat some odds that would have gotten ME down and still wrote and finished a whole fic) and DmSilvisArt (whose art I have always loved) :D

Unfortunately, I only made 2 pieces for this bang :( Life got in everyone's way and other bangs too and timing was short. But thankfully, there were 2 artists for this fic! yay!!

So I made a banner which i absolutely struggled with because of those repetitive long line curves that i needed to make without letting my tablet pen up. ugh, ugh, ugh. it took way longer to make the banner than i would have liked for such a simple idea, but i think it came out absolutely wonderful:

  


Upon a suggestion from my fellow artist, since we didn't want to duplicate any scenes, i went for the nightmare that Jimmy had in the beggining, and it was a totally good call for my arting style. i had a LOT of fun making that one aaaaaaand then when i was merging all the layers to save the final piece, i accidentally merged all the discarded layers too - which included my original rough pencil draft. and even though there are some mistakes on that and a few hand written notes if you look closely enough, i thought, "Holy crap! That just looks NEAT!" and then abruptly couldn't choose which version to send to TaymeeLove.

She couldn't choose either!!!

Eventually, we decided the clean version would be embedded in her story, but i would just HAVE to show it off here. Hope you like it!!

And the final version! 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to go and read the story by TaymeeLove: [ Here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223260/chapters/45706114)
> 
> And check out the rest of the art by dmsilvisart: [ here](https://dmsilvisart.tumblr.com/post/185609520518/beautiful-by-taymeelove-for-the-dcjbigbang-i-had)


End file.
